


exo drabble collection

by junghoseoks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoseoks/pseuds/junghoseoks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to write more so I've been asking for prompts and this is where I will put exo things so yeah</p><p>Will also make a collection of bts drabble soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	exo drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the Hamburglar  
> Rating: pg13 for language  
> Authors note: I'm kind of sorry but not really. I was joking about using cards from Cards Against Humanity as prompts and this idea popped up and it wouldn't leave so here it is in its largely unedited form (typed on a kindle sorry in advance)

Jongin stood behind the counter at McDonald's, regretting everything in his life that has brought him to this point. Maybe if he hadn't blown all his money on SNSD's latest album, he wouldn't have had to get this shitty job. Honestly, all he did was mindlessly serve people hamburgers while thinking about what else he could be doing with his time. Video games. Masturbating. Homework. _Anything._

His shift was going normally, until a guy walked in wearing a mask, a striped shirt, red gloves, and a red hamburger tie. He walked up to the counter and awkwardly tried to point something at Jongin. "Give me a hamburger."

"Dude, are you dressed as _the Hamburglar?_ "

"Yes, now give me a hamburger or I'll shoot."

"What is that, a squirt gun?"

The Hamburglar let out an exasperated sigh. "What will it take to get a hamburger from you?"

"One dollar and seven cents."

"Look I- I don't have any money." The guy leaned in and whispered with a blush on his face, "I blew it all on countless copies of SNSD's new album."

"Oh my god," Jongin said way too loudly.

"Look don't judge, they're really hot and-"

"Go on a date with me." This guy also liked SNSD. and he was guy so he probably also liked video games and masturbating. Perfect for Jongin, really.

"What the fuck," the Hamburglar said, as if he was in any position to be judging Jongin.

"I'll give you a hamburger if you go on a date with me."

"Um, okay?"

Jongin tossed his apron over his shoulder and grabbed a McDouble as he hopped over the counter. He was like 98% sure he just lost his job, but he didn't care. "So what's your real name? Or do you prefer Hamburglar?"

"Sehun, call me Sehun," he blushed and Jongin was sure it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. But then he started eating the McDouble. Jongin was so tempted to tell him what those things were made of but nah, he must have really wanted that hamburger to dress like that just to get it. And Jongin must have really wanted Sehun to walk out of his minimum wage job for him.

He knew this relationship would work out. 


End file.
